


Taken By The Hand

by MayorHaggar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Tyene Sand seduces Princess Myrcella during her time in Dorne, but can this unexpected relationship survive the fallout of Prince Oberyn's death?
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Tyene Sand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Taken By The Hand

“Ooh, Tyene! Yes! Yes, that feels so good!”

Tyene smiled, pressed her lips to Myrcella’s pale neck and continued to rub her underneath her dress. She’d already pulled her gorgeous blonde lover’s smallclothes off, so it was delightful bare skin that her fingers touched.

Tyene hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. Aside from all the animosity between their two families thanks to Tyene’s aunt and her children being murdered by a Mountain that was sent there on the orders of Myrcella’s grandfather, there was also the small little fact that Myrcella was betrothed to her cousin Trystane. This shouldn’t have ever happened. But Tyene hadn’t been able to help herself. This girl was just too gorgeous, too sweet, and too innocent. It would have been wiser for her to ignore the girl entirely, but Tyene was her father’s daughter. When she saw beauty, when she saw a man or a woman she wanted, she couldn’t help but pursue them.

Seducing Myrcella had been as satisfying as anything she’d ever done in her life. The girl had been so sheltered before coming to Dorne, so pure and naïve, so quick to blush when Tyene made her progressively stronger advances. She’d been shocked at first when she realized Tyene was serious, that she desired her and wanted to take her to bed, but once she’d gotten over her initial surprise she’d been more receptive than Tyene had honestly expected. Maybe it was because she was getting to know Dorne better, and seeing that the people here were more free and open about their sexual appetites, even if that meant a woman seeking out other women. It probably also helped that Trystane treated her more as a friend rather than the woman he was to marry one day. But Myrcella didn’t just need a friend. She was a woman grown now, and she had desires to be filled just like any other woman. Tyene owed her cousin a debt, because Trystane’s betrothed had fallen into her arms all too easily. And she was hooked now; there was no way she was letting this beautiful blonde princess go.

Fortunately, Myrcella seemed to feel the same way. She’d been hesitant, awkward and unsure of herself when their tryst started, but the blonde had shared her bed so often that she now sought her out and initiated their sexual encounters as often as Tyene did. Myrcella had blossomed into a passionate, enthusiastic, confident lover, and Tyene couldn’t get enough of her.

“Why’d you stop?!” Myrcella whined moments later when Tyene pulled her hand away. She tried to grab onto her hand and force it back under her dress, but her strength paled in comparison to the Sand Snake, who had been taught to fight just like the rest of Oberyn’s daughters.

She smiled at Myrcella’s girlish complaining. The girl acted like far less of a spoiled brat than Tyene had originally expected her to, so these moments of petulance were fun to see. “Prince Doran is expecting you within the hour,” she reminded the princess. “I’d love to spend the rest of the night fingering you, but we don’t have much time. And I’m not letting you leave this room until I’ve tasted your pretty golden cunt.”

Promises of cunnilingus never failed to improve Myrcella’s mood, and she unsurprisingly brightened immediately. “Why didn’t you just say so?” she said. Her hands went to her dress and began peeling it off. “But I want to taste you too, so take off your clothes.”

Tyene giggled at her forwardness; the princess had come a long way from that blushing, mortified little virgin she’d been the first time she’d kissed her and touched her. Tyene had dressed light, so it took a matter of seconds for her to go from fully ‘dressed’ to completely nude. She was already finished by the time Myrcella got her dress off, and Tyene stared as her princess’ body was bared to her. No matter how many times she’d seen it, she would never tire of gazing at Myrcella’s body in all its glory.

She might bear the Baratheon name, but the girl was pure Lannister beauty from her long golden hair all the way down her slim, pale, flawless body. She was a princess, and looked the part. And she was all Tyene’s.

Perhaps Tyene had taken too long in her admiration, because it was Myrcella who stepped forward and pulled her into a long, heated, passionate kiss. Their lips met and their hands went roaming. Tyene chose to run her hands down her lover’s back and take hold of her cute little ass, cupping and squeezing those pale cheeks firmly. Myrcella’s hands, as they so often did, went straight for Tyene’s breasts. Tyene was pretty proud of her perky boobs, especially on her relatively small body. Her lover shared that approval, and she showed her appreciation by squeezing Tyene’s breasts and rubbing her hardened nipples with her thumbs. Tyene groaned into Myrcella’s mouth and was on the verge of picking the blonde up and throwing her down on the bed, but her lover beat her to the punch. 

The princess took her by the hand, led her over to the bed and gave her a playful shove to the chest. “Get down on the bed,” Myrcella said, grinning at her. Tyene could have easily overpowered this girl if she’d so chosen, but she found her lover’s growing sexual confidence extremely exciting. Knowing that she had brought this side out of the formerly inexperienced and even prudish princess filled Tyene with pride.

So she happily climbed onto the bed, getting on her back just as her princess demanded. Myrcella grinned down at her and climbed aboard, straddling her head with her back to her and treating Tyene to the most appealing sight of her lovely golden cunt slowly lowering down over her face. She’d used her mouth on Myrcella many, many times by now, but getting a taste of her princess’ delicious cunt was always the highlight of Tyene’s day. She spread Myrcella with her fingers and dove in. She’d already known exactly how to please a woman before she’d ever taken Myrcella to bed, and had been happy to show the princess all that she’d learned. While Myrcella was not the first woman she’d gone down on, she was by far the most fun. 

Myrcella had obviously been new to all of this and clueless as to what she was supposed to do the first time she’d tried to return the favor, but Tyene had been happy to teach her and she’d proven to be a quick learner. She seemingly got more talented with her lips and tongue every single time they did this, and she showed more signs of improvement here. With her body draped over Tyene’s, Myrcella was in prime position to lick her while enjoying her Dornish lover’s attention at the same time. Myrcella showed just how good she’d gotten by not letting Tyene’s nimble and experienced tongue throw her off of her game. The princess was enjoying herself, of course; Tyene knew she loved being licked every bit as much as Tyene loved licking her. But even with her obvious enjoyment of every lick of Tyene’s tongue and every press of her lips, her own cunnilingus didn’t falter. Her princess didn’t have Tyene’s experience, but she made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. It had been thrilling, guiding Myrcella along and turning her from the blushing princess into this sexy blonde minx who licked and rubbed at her cunt with such gusto. 

Myrcella was as devoted to getting her off and making her scream as Tyene was to doing the same to her, and her ability to do so grew more honed by the day. She was becoming very adept at eating Tyene out and knowing just what she needed to do to really make the Sand Snake squeal, which she proved once again here by giving her the quick circular licks mixed with the firm rubbing of her fingers, a combination that had Tyene’s hips jerking against her face very quickly. This girl was getting good!

Even with her experience, Tyene found it difficult not to lose herself in what Myrcella was doing for and to her. She so badly wanted to just lean back and ride her lover’s face, but she wasn’t kidding about their time being limited. If she gave in to that selfish temptation, she likely wouldn’t have time to get Myrcella off in return, at least not without leaving enough time for her to freshen up before her meeting with Prince Doran. Tyene was selfish when it came to going after what she wanted, as she’d proven when he pursued Myrcella despite her betrothal to her cousin. But once she actually had a lover in her bed she was the furthest thing from selfish. She made it a point to leave her lovers satisfied and smiling every single time they came to her, and never had that been more important to her than it was with Myrcella. Pleasing her precious princess was practically what Tyene lived for at this point. 

There wasn’t any room for selfishness, not when she had a gorgeous blonde lover to tend to. Tyene put her all into licking and sucking and kissing and rubbing and fingering, constantly switching up her technique so Myrcella never quite knew what was about to hit her. The princess faltered and paused a few times when Tyene did something she particularly liked, but overall she did an admirable job of keeping up and making sure her Dornish lover was enjoying herself just as much as she was. The two women knew each others’ bodies well by now after so many nights together, and they put all that knowledge to great use. It almost felt like a race, not just against time but against each other. They both wanted to make the other cum first, and cum hardest. But it was a friendly competition, one that both were reaping the benefits of regardless of who came out on top. 

Both young women skillfully played with each other, using their mouths and fingers just as they knew their lover liked it. Tyene enjoyed quick tongue movements and solid pressure from the fingers, while Myrcella preferred longer, slower licks mixed with brief teases of her clit. With both women giving it their all and holding nothing back in their haste to lick each other to completion in the brief window of time available to them, there was no doubt that both would be climaxing, and climaxing very soon. The only question was who would break first.

While Myrcella truly was getting better and better every single time she got a chance to put her face between her lover’s thighs, she still had a long way to go to match Tyene’s experience. It was that experience, along with Tyene’s natural competitiveness and will to ‘win’, that ensured the king’s sister finished first. Tyene could tell it was coming when Myrcella began to moan and shake on top of her, and her hips instinctively pushed down to grind her cunt against Tyene’s face. The Sand Snake allowed herself a split second for a victorious smile before she focused on seeing her princess through to the end, rubbing with her fingers while using her tongue on Myrcella’s sensitive clit more directly and for longer than at any point all day.

That was the end for Myrcella, who announced her climax with a long moan that was muffled by Tyene’s cunt. Tyene happily continued to lick at her blonde lover until her orgasm passed and her body relaxed. But they weren’t done yet, and as soon as Myrcella made it through her own orgasm she truly threw herself into eating out Tyene, now more determined than ever to get her off. With Tyene’s mouth no longer on her, Myrcella was able to focus fully on her own efforts to please her lover. Tyene had been close as it was, and Myrcella’s renewed assault very quickly brought her the rest of the way there.

Tyene rolled them over so she was now on top and sat up fully, pressing her hips squarely against Myrcella’s face and squirting all over it as she came, throwing a hand over her mouth to muffle her ecstatic moans. She didn’t care if anyone heard her normally, but she was in Myrcella’s bedchamber and someone would probably be coming to remind her of her appointment with Prince Doran soon enough.

Myrcella was definitely going to need time to freshen up though, as Tyene could attest once she rolled off of her. Her delicate features were shiny with proof of Tyene’s orgasm, and she now looked less like a princess and more like a whore in a brothel. Even that wasn’t entirely true though. She might looked debauched and thoroughly fucked, but Tyene had never met a whore half as pretty as her golden Baratheon princess.

“By the Seven, I swear that gets better every time,” Myrcella said, gasping as she lay beside Tyene.

“My father always says that practice makes perfect,” Tyene said, leaning over her princess and kissing her nose.

“And I can’t wait to keep on practicing with you,” Myrcella said. “As often as possible, for as long as possible.”

“Oh, you won’t be getting rid of me any time soon, princess,” Tyene said. “I think I’m addicted to your body at this point. I’ll never stop enjoying all it has to offer.”

“Even when I’m wed to Trystane?” Myrcella asked, a trace of nervousness in her voice and on her face.

Tyene’s grin didn’t waver. It was a serious topic, but it didn’t worry her. “Even then,” she promised. “Trystane is a Dornishman, and we Dornish view sex differently than the rest of Westeros. He won’t deny you a paramour, especially one who has no chance of getting you pregnant. You could probably form your own female harem if you wanted, and he wouldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“I don’t want a harem,” Myrcella said seriously, reaching out and lacing her fingers through Tyene’s. “I just want you. Only you.”

Tyene chuckled at her, even as she reflected on the fact that she herself had taken no other into her bed since that first night with Myrcella. There’d been chances, but none had interested her. None could compare to her beautiful golden-haired princess. “And I you, Myrcella.”

\--

How had it come to this? Where did it all go wrong? Where did those peaceful days and stolen moments disappear to?

Tyene had known her mother and her older half-sisters wanted to punish Myrcella, had known it ever since her father had gone to King’s Landing seeking vengeance only to return to Dorne as a corpse with a crushed skull. Her mother and the other Sand Snakes had called for blood, and she’d seen the hostile looks they’d given Myrcella since. That the princess had done nothing wrong was of no consequence; she was a Lannister by blood, and the only Lannister within their reach. Tyene had long been afraid she might be forced to choose between her family and the woman she’d come to love.

Then Jaime Lannister had snuck into Dorne, and all hell had broken loose with him. Tyene joined the fight as well, but not in support of her mother and sisters. She fought on her own side, determined to keep Myrcella in Dorne but not let Ellaria or the Sand Snakes get their hands on her. While it would be safer for Myrcella, she knew letting Jaime take her lover back meant she would never see her again, and that was a thought Tyene could not bear. Her mother and sisters might want to harm the girl, but she wouldn’t let them. She could, and would, protect her.

After all had been detained by Prince Doran’s personal guard, it had come to this. Prince Doran forced her mother Ellaria to swear allegiance to him while her daughters watched, and Myrcella and Trystane were about to board a ship for King’s Landing. Tyene’s efforts were in vain; she was never going to see her love again, despite her promises. Allowing a Sand Snake to come with them after what had just happened was out of the question, so Tyene didn’t bother to ask. Myrcella had cast more than one despairing look her way, but there was nothing to be done about it. Even if she told her uncle Jaime of their affair and pleaded with him to bring her, he wasn’t about to trust her. And Tyene couldn’t blame him. Their secret tryst would have to forever remain that, a secret. Myrcella would marry Trystane and give him princes and princesses, and Tyene would have to deal with the one emotion she’d never expected to experience as a daughter of the Red Viper: heartbreak.

Tyene watched curiously as her mother approached Myrcella. Something about her slow walk and the way she cupped Myrcella’s cheek set her on edge.

“Forgive me, child,” her mother said. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.” 

When she began to lean her face in, Tyene acted without even thinking. Owing to Tyene’s extensive knowledge of poisons, Obara had come to her recently to learn more. She’d seemed particularly interested when Tyene showed her a poison that one could transfer to another with a kiss, and then survive themselves if their body was strong enough and they took the antidote quickly enough. There had been no reason not to share what she knew back then, but Tyene saw her folly now.

She acted just in time, tackling her mother to the ground before her lips could meet Myrcella’s. The startled princess jumped back in shock, and both sides drew their weapons.

“Tyene! What is the meaning of this?!” Doran demanded. Areo Hotah advanced on her, longaxe in hand.

“Poison,” she said, looking not at her uncle but at Myrcella. She had eyes only for the woman she loved. “My mother was going to poison her.”

It was a bold claim to make, but the betrayed look Ellaria shot her and the indignant responses from her sisters was proof enough for Doran and Jaime both. They took Ellaria and the other Sand Snakes into custody, and Tyene knew they wouldn’t be getting out nearly so quickly this time. They were led away, with a gruff promise from Doran that he would be dealing with them later.

“You have my gratitude, Tyene,” Doran said. “I’m surprised you acted against your mother and your half-sisters, but thank you. I’m glad at least one of you was able to put aside your bloodlust for the good of Dorne.”

“I didn’t do it for Dorne,” Tyene admitted, to her uncle’s surprise. “I’m just as selfish as my mother and my sisters. I just had a different selfish emotion driving me.” 

"And what might that be?" Jaime asked. The Kingslayer was staring at her warily, as if he was unsure whether he should draw his sword or thank her.

Tyene opened her mouth to respond to him, but Myrcella beat her to it. "Love," she said, stepping around her uncle and walking towards Tyene. "She loves me. And I love her."

Everyone present was surprised at that revelation. Jaime and his group hadn't been in Dorne for long, but Doran and Trystane's surprise showed just how successful they'd been at hiding their liaisons. Her mother and sisters hadn't suspected a thing either. Come to think of it, she was somewhat surprised her mother hadn't come directly to her for advice on the best poison to use. Maybe they hadn't wanted to include her on that in hopes that she wouldn't go down with them should they be caught.

Now wasn't the time to worry about any of that though. Thoughts of her mother and sisters, her uncle, the Kingslayer, Trystane, Dorne and Westeros could all wait for later. All that mattered right now was the beautiful blonde who she'd seduced, and who had stolen her heart in return. 

"Tyene? Is this true?" Doran asked. 

She took her eyes off of her lover just long enough to nod at her uncle and speak one simple word. "Yes," she said, boldly and confidently. Then she looked right back to Myrcella, who smiled from ear to ear, happy tears brimming in her eyes. 

The princess held her hand out to her as if in invitation. "Come with us," Myrcella whispered. "To King's Landing. Come with us, please. Come with me. I can't lose you."

Tyene knew what answer she wanted to give, but would she be allowed to? She looked back over her shoulder at her uncle. Prince Doran didn't look thrilled, exactly, but he didn't look angry either. He didn't order her to come back to him or signal Hotah to take her away, which was good enough for Tyene. Then she looked at her cousin. Trystane seemed pretty surprised, but was far less angry than most would be upon learning that their betrothed was in love with someone else. Maybe that was down to Dorne and their more open attitude towards sex, or maybe it was simply because he and Myrcella had formed no real bond beyond a pleasant friendship. Their eyes met, and he just shrugged at her.

Lastly she looked at the Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister was looking back and forth between his niece (or maybe she really was his daughter, as Stannis Baratheon had claimed. There was definitely a strong resemblance, at the very least) and the woman who'd saved her. He was probably trying to figure out how he could possibly explain any of this to his sister, Myrcella's mother. "You're sure about this, Myrcella?" Jaime asked softly. 

Myrcella took her eyes off of Tyene just long enough to turn around and smile at her, well, at the Kingslayer, whatever his relation to her. "I've never been more sure about anything."

"That's good enough for me," Jaime said. Now he looked back at Tyene. "I can hardly refuse the young woman who just saved my niece, now can I?" he said. He gave her an awkward little half-smile, and the swordsman standing next to him, the one Tyene had tangled with, snorted. "Shut up, Bronn," Jaime muttered. 

"Oh, c'mon," the man named Bronn replied, not intimidated at all or showing any deference to the Kingslayer. "You've gotta admit it's pretty bloody funny."

"I'm sure we've got room for one more on this ship," Jaime said, ignoring his disrespectful companion and addressing Tyene again. "We'd be glad to have you. And the princess would be lucky to have one so devoted to keeping her safe by her side, I'd say."

"Yes, she would," Myrcella said. Tyene grinned, reached out and interlocked her fingers with those on her lover's still outstretched hand. Where once Tyene had taken a naive princess by the hand and taught her a great many things, now it was Myrcella taking the lead and bringing her along to something new, something different, taking her away from everything she'd ever known.

Tyene followed, leaving her home and her family behind without looking back.

\--

"Sounds like your 'niece' is one lucky girl, eh?"

Jaime rubbed his forehead in irritation. "That's your princess you're talking about, Bronn. Would it kill you to show a little respect?"

"I never show you any, and I'd say it's worked out alright so far," Bronn said. "Besides, it doesn't sound like that sexy little Dornish girl's being very respectful at all. And I think your little princess LIKES it that way."

Jaime shook his head and swallowed a large gulp of wine. Bronn did have a point, sadly enough. His daughter was currently crying out and cursing in a very unladylike way, and had been for close to an hour now. Whatever Tyene was doing to her, Myrcella couldn't get enough of it.

The sounds mercifully stopped, and Jaime sighed in relief and returned to his meal. But then the sounds started up again, only this time it was Tyene doing the moaning.

"Yes, Myrcella!" Oberyn's bastard shouted. "Your tongue feels so good! Keep licking me, just like that!" Seven Hells, what was Cersei going to say?

"You know, if you or your brother were half as good about rewarding those who help you as the princess is, I'd have my bloody castle by now," Bronn said.

Jaime banged his head against the table, unsure what he wanted to listen to less: the erotic noises Tyene Sand was making as his daughter pleasured her, or Bronn using the situation to crack jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
